


At First Sight

by gaensebluemchen



Category: The Last Door (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, St. Gall Boarding School, flash fiction Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaensebluemchen/pseuds/gaensebluemchen
Summary: At his new boarding school, someone catches Anthony’s eye, someone who will be very special to him.
Relationships: Anthony Beechworth & Jeremiah Devitt
Kudos: 2





	At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for flash fiction friday on tumblr, and I promptly forgot to post it here as well. The prompt was #88 At First Sight. 
> 
> The usual disclaimers: I don't own anything; I don't make any money with this.

Anthony arrived at his new school on a misty, cold autumn day. The pale brown bricks of St. Gall did nothing to lighten the dismal atmosphere, although Anthony was sure that the building would look warm and welcoming on a sunnier day. Nevertheless, he was glad to step into the entrance hall and escape the cold and damp outside. 

His luggage was quickly brought up to the dormitory. As the door opened, a blonde boy who was already sitting on one of the bunk beds looked at Anthony.

“Good morning. I take it you're the new pupil?”

“Yes, my name's Anthony Beechworth.” 

“Alexandre du Pré. Pleased to meet you.”

Alexandre took it upon himself to show Anthony around. While the school had looked gloomy from the outside, the hallways and rooms were brightly lit by big windows, creating an almost comfortable atmosphere. Anthony assumed that he would feel perfectly at home here in a few weeks.

Their little tour through the boarding school ended with the common room. Du Pré introduced him to a handful of other boys, greetings were exchanged, hands were shaken, but Anthony noticed a boy who kept to himself.

He was leaning against a window frame, his back to the glass, his arms crossed. His eyes were turned towards the floor; apparently he was lost deep in his thoughts. There was something about him, Anthony thought, something melancholy and alone, and yet... The boy did not seem bothered by his loneliness - maybe it was the very thing he enjoyed, but Anthony suspected that he was simply used to it. 

Maybe the other boys in the common room could provide him with some information about him.

“Pleased to meet you, my new classmates,” Anthony addressed them, “And who is that over there?” 

He gestured to the boy at the window.

“Him?” someone asked, “Oh, that's just Devitt. Pay him no mind, he's a little odd.”

Odd? Anthony cast another glance at Devitt. He wondered what exactly the other one meant with that. Something about Devitt fascinated him, like some strange kind of animal magnetism, a mesmeric attraction that pulled him closer. Anthony could not determine what it was precisely, but he was determined to find out.

“Interesting,” he simply said, and walked over to the window.

Anthony knew that he himself had some interests and habits other people might consider strange. But in his opinion, that was just an unflattering way to refer to the extraordinary. He had a feeling that he would get along well with Devitt.

The other boy had noticed his approach by now, and looked up, his head slightly tilted to the side, a loose lock of hair falling onto his brow.

Anthony introduced himself.

“Hello. I'm Anthony. Anthony Beechworth. This is my first term here. I've only just arrived.”

He smiled, then added,“I hope we can be friends.”

Deep green eyes met his, and Devitt smiled back at him as they shook hands.

“That would be nice,” he said, “My name's Jeremiah.” 

Anthony felt his smile grow even wider. His first day at St. Gall, it seemed, was also the start of something far more precious.


End file.
